


With Help from an Angel

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: A reporter decides to run some tests to prove Jim is a sentinel.





	With Help from an Angel

Jerry Benson glanced over at Don Haas. “You know it would make a great Christmas story.”

“That sentinel business is old news.”

“But if Ellison really was a sentinel-“

“Than Sandburg would be rich,” Haas answered. “Find a real story Jerry for the Christmas special edition.”

Jerry watched Haas walk away. “I might already have,” he muttered and turned looking at the things he had gathered on his desk. There was a dog whistle, a high powered strobe light, and a jar of mace. All he needed to do was video how these items affected Detective Ellison.

Smiling, he pocketed the items, grabbed his coat, and went to borrow a video camera.

***

Jim was walking out of the PD on his way to get lunch, Blair beside him, talking and waving his hands in the air when Benson parked down the street. Picking up the whistle, Benson prepped the camera as the pair approached. “Anyway, I think we should try this.”

“Sandburg!” Jim growled but Blair could hear the amusement under the complaint.

“I’m telling you, I think you should try it. We’re on lunch, it can’t hurt, lower your hearing dial to one and see if your eyes compensate.”

“Okay, but then we get food,” Jim muttered and stopping to take a breath, nodded to Blair. 

They started walking again and Blair watched him curious to see if Jim’s eyes compensated for the lowered hearing. Benson, watching the pair, waited until they were next to the car and blew the whistle. He could a high pitched sound but neither Jim nor Blair reacted. He tried again, still nothing. “What the hell,” he muttered as they neared the restaurant. “Okay, he’s not hearing high pitched sounds, maybe car horns will work better.” He started honking his car horn, people around him jumping in response but Jim didn’t seem to notice. Unfortunately, a patrol officer did and tapped on his window.

“Is there an emergency?” the patrol man asked.

“No,” Benson answered and watched as the patrol man pulled out his ticket book.

“May I see your driver’s license, please?”

“Is there a problem?”

“Yes, parking in a no parking zone and unnecessary horn honking,” the patrolman pointed at the street sign that read, no honking except in emergencies.

“Great,” Benson moaned as he pulled out his driver’s license. He decided then and there he would forgo testing hearing and try sight.

…

Five hours later, Jim, Blair and Simon were on their way out of the PD building, planning to head to Antonio’s for some pizza and beer. They had closed two cases and were looking forward to a celebratory dinner. It was already past dusk when they walked out of the PD.

Benson was waiting, strobe in one hand and video camera in the other as the three made their way down the street. “Let’s see how Detective Ellison responds to bright lights in his eyes,” he thought as they neared. Lifting the strobe he pointed it in their direction and turned it on just as Jim turned to face Blair, putting two hands on Blair’s face and patting his cheeks. Before Jim could turn back, a car screeched to a halt to avoid an accident behind the three men. They turned to see what was going on behind them and Jim went over to make sure the drivers were okay. In the meantime, Simon walked over to Benson.

“Would you mind telling me what you are doing with that light?” he asked, squinting.

Benson smiled turning off the light as he faced the captain of Major Crimes. “I was testing it to see if it would work well enough to shoot video. I’m a journalist.”

“Right,” Simon answered. “However, that light blinded that driver and almost caused an accident.” With a wave, Simon called over a cop. “Officer Briggs,” Simon read the name of the badge. “This journalist was shining bright lights in motorists’ eyes. I want you to write him a ticket for public endangerment.”

“Yes, Sir,” Officer Briggs answered and turned to Benson. “May I have your license please?” Seeing Benson comply as Briggs’ partner walked over, Simon called Jim and Blair and the three continued on their way.

…

An hour and a half later, Benson stood outside of Antonio’s, mace ready. He had already received two tickets today but he was not going to screw this up. When Ellison walked out, he would shoot some spray in the air, making sure it didn’t land on Ellison and video the reaction.

From outside, he could see the three pay the bill and get up from the table. They were heading for the door, and Benson readied himself. Just as the door opened, a homeless man with blondish brown hair walked past knocking into Benson. The spray can dropped at Jim’s feet and Jim picked it up and glanced at it and then at Benson. “Want to explain why you are carrying mace,” Jim asked as Simon stood next to him. “And in this quantity it is illegal.”

“I…um…for protection.”

“Protection,” Simon answered and frowned. “Weren’t you using the bright light this afternoon?”

“Um…yes.”

“Are you following us?” Simon demanded and Benson shook his head no. “I was trying to follow the homeless man.”

“The homeless man?” the three men looked around.

“Yes, to do a story on him.”

“I don’t see any homeless man,” Blair answered.

“He knocked into me. He must have left, right after.” 

Jim glanced at Blair. “I would suggest radioing a car and getting this gentleman arrested for carrying mace over the legal quantity. And we’ll let the patrolmen take care of the can.”

Blair nodded and called dispatch as Benson slumped against the side of the building. “A third ticket,” he silently moaned, and this one would probably carry a huge fine, if not jail time. “And where the hell did that homeless guy go?” he wondered

Deciding to give up on finding if Ellison was a sentinel, he waited with the others for the patrol that would handcuff him and take him back to the station. As they drove off, Jim, Simon and Blair started back towards the station intending to get to their various vehicles and head home.

From the shadows, Gabe watched them go with a smile. "Merry Christmas sentinel and guide," he murmured too soft for even Jim to hear.


End file.
